Weird Love
by Knight0Bishop
Summary: What if Rito had not changed back from a girl when he was with Saruyama and what happens when Saryama Takes Rito/Riko home. lame Summery I know but read it. Its got alot of lemons.


Saruyama stared over at Riko. She was such a beautiful girl. She was a tomboy and that only added to her beauty in his mind. They were both sitting on a bench in the park after his date with her. He would have to thank Lala again for finding her. _"Now is my chance to tell her how i feel."_ He though bravely in his mind.

_"God this has been such a weird day."_Rito thought. He had been stuck in this female body and these girl clothes. He could not wait for Lala to change him back to normal. He was then broken out of his train of thought by Saruyama.

"Riko" he said softly

"Yes" Rito said in his startled girl voice

"Well...The first time we met, I scared you. I'm Sorry." He was referring to the time he had first time he had saw Rito in his girl form. "I just lost control of myself." he said in an apologetic tone.

"But I...Since then, I..." He seemed to have trouble to what he wanted to say.

_"Whats he trying to say?"_Rito thought.

**(Ok By this time in the manga Rito would have turned back into his guy form but as i said in the Summery what happens when he/she doesn't)**

"After...after that whole time I...I...I-"

"You can say it Saruyama I wont mind." Rito said.

Saruyama took a deep breath "I HAVE LOVED YOU." He shouted and then faster then Rito sould see him. Saruyama kissed Rito right on the lips.

**(Oh yeah i did it and im not done)**

Rito would have pushed him away but something was wrong. He didn't want to. He...he...She was enjoying this. Riko was enjoying her kiss with Saruyama. **(Ok I am switching over to the girl personality.)**

Riko closed her eyes completely forgetting that she was a guy as Rikos personality took over. And Riko was enjoying the taste of Saruyama lips.

Saruyama broke the kiss and stared at Riko. "I...I am sorry i didn't mean for-" Riko pressed a finger to Saruyama lips. "Shhh don't talk." Riko then returned his kiss locking her mouth with his.

Saruyama eyes widened and then he to held Riko as they kissed. He could feel himself growing harder and getting longer all the while. After almost three minutes Saruyama broke the kiss. "Lets go somewhere more private." He whispered. Riko nodded her head. Saruyama took Riko's hand and they both left the park in a great hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmmm where is Rito?" Lala asked looked around. "I needed to tell him something important about the Boy to girl gun."

"I do not Princess." Peke answered "My sensors cannot detect him or Saruyama anywhere in this park."

"Oh well they must be off having a great time." Lala Smiled.

"What was so important princess?" Peke asked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saruyama pulled Riko inside his room and he closed the door. The second he turned around Riko went over and embraced her new found lover. And Saruyama was at the happiiest moment of his life as the two of them kissed each other.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her slim waist. He opened his mouth and licked her soft lips, asking permission to enter. Instantly, her mouth opened to his and the kiss deepened. Their tongues touched and twisted about each other happily. When they finally broke the kiss, they came to realize how close they had gotten. Riko's breasts pressed into Saruyama's chest, allowing him to feel the hardness of her nipples through both their shirts. Riko also noticed Saruyama's "friend" poking at her abdomen.

"Wanna stop?" Saruyama asked out of sheer consideration towards Riko.

"Nope," Riko replied quickly.

Saruyama nodded and quickly locked the doors and closed the shades. He turned to Riko and saw her sit seductively on the side of his bed.

"Saruyama," she said. "Did I mention that you handsome?"

"Don't think you did," He replied. "Did I tell you that you look impossibly sexy?"

"No," Riko replied as she batted her eye lash. "But, I had a feeling."

Saruyama walked up to Riko and kissed her once again.

As soon as the kiss was broken, Gwen pushed him onto the ground and said, "Wanna see how sexy I look without these clouthes?"

'Saruyamas eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't," she replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well you Peke i just figured out there are a few drawbacks to the Boy to Girl gun." Lala began

"What kind of Drawbacks." Peke asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes," was Saruyama's only reply.

Rikp smiled. She swayed her hips in a way that drove Saruyama wild. Then she began rubbing herself, starting at her hips, then up to her stomach, then over her breast, then finally through her hair. She performed the action slowly to increase Saruyama's arousal. She could tell by the drool it was working.

She moved her hands over her tits again and down to her stomach, then up to the breasts again. She began to rub and fondle her own tits as Saruyama watched on, his hard on straining through his pants. Smirking sexily, Riko then grabbed the front of the top and gripped it hard. Then… Ripp! She tore open the top of her shirt, revealing two very appealing and totally uncovered young breasts.

Saruyama felt like his head would explode when he beheld Rikos's upper body in all its supple glory. Even though he constantly talked about womens breat this was the first time he had actully seen real ones ."Dear God, he gasped. "How bi… I mean… uh?"

Riko smiled at his lust filled confusion. "I'd say they must be at least B cups. I wouldn't really know."

_She is like a goddess perfect in every way_, Saruyama thought. "May I… Touch them?"

Riko leaned forward, offering them to his willing grasp, "You may," she said. "You, and only you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well you see the female personality may become dominate over the male personality." Lala answered.

"Well thats not so bad" Peke replied

"Well actully it does not stop there. The female personality might act...whats the human word for it...Slutty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saruyama cupped the mounds of flesh in his hands and began squeezing. Riko moaned slightly to let Saruyama know he was doing a good job. He then began to pinch her very hard nipples, earning an even bigger moan.

"Suck them Saruyama," She said. "Suck my tits."

Saruyama gulped but complied. He kissed around her left breast then licked the tip. Then he wrapped his mouth around it and began to lightly suck. Riko moaned even louder as Saruyama's teeth teased her nipple. Then he switched to her right tit and continued.

"My god," she moaned. "Saruyama that feels so good."

As Saruyama sucked her tits, his hands wandered her still clothed covered sides. They traced up her thighs and over her ass, which he gave a nice squeeze. Then his hand moved around front to her stomach, then down between her legs.

Riko gasped as Saruyama's fingers reached her most private place. He could feel her moistness through her Panties. He ceased sucking as he felt the smoothness of her ass.

Saruyama got up and placed her on the floor. Then he grabbed the material over her pussy and tore it off, just as Riko had done for her breasts.

Saruyama then began to lick her vagina. He stuck in two fingers and moved them about while his tongue teased her opening. Riko felt herself on the borderline of bursting. And when Saruyama began to lightly suck in her clit, she knew she was going to.

"Saruyama, I'm cumming!"

And cum she did. Saruyama tried his hardest to catch it all but some got on his face and shirt. He pulled off his shirt, then moved up to and kissed her, letting her taste her own sweet juices. She found it far less disgusting then she thought. In fact, she found she liked her own taste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And not only will the female personality be kind of slutty. Since Rito is a teenager and because all of his body is turned into a girls he will start producing female hormones that might make him...horny?" Lala said with a sight sigh

"THat might not be so good." Peke answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riko got up on her knees and starts unfixing Saruyama's pants. "Rikp what are you doing" Saruyama asked "Making you feel good." She explained as she pulled out his fully erected cock "Oh my it's so Big!" Riko said as she started kissing the tip causing Saruyama to gasp from only kissing it.

She continue to kiss it up and down teasing him then she starts to start rubbing her pussy. She began to stroke between her pussy lips up and down with one finger and as her other hand still holding on to Saruyama's dick follows the same rhythm as her finger. She begins to lick from the base and moves up to the tip and places the hard cock in her mouth and begins to suck on it also following the rhythm of her finger causing Saruyama to moan more and more as she continues sucking and stroking his dick even more causing his dick to build and build.

"Ah Riko im going to...Ahhh!" Said Saruyama as he lets out his first load of cum into Riko's mouth. But Riko couldn't swallow it all so most of it got all over her face and as she cleaned her face and swallowed every last bit cum she wiped off. Then she laid on the floor and spread her legs. She motioned for Saruyama to come to her. Which he did eagerly but first he kissed Riko on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would Rito be aware of whats going on around him?" Peke asked

"Ummm i think so but to him it would feel like he had been a girl all his life so i think it would feel natuarl to him." Lala said with a shrug

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saruyama broke the kiss and looked down at the girl of his dreams. She laid down on the floor, sweaty, hair splayed out, privates exposed, panting from post-orgasm. She was a mess, and he still thought she was gorgeous.

Riko was still horny and began to rub her cunt. "Saruyama," she said. "I want you. In need you inside me. Please, fuck me Saruyama."

Saruyama looked at her in shock. He knew things were going fast, but he hadn't expected this. He figured after her first orgasm she'd come to her senses and their fun would stop, instead she had even less sense then before. "You sure Riko?"

"You idiot!" she screamed. "Just fuck me damn it!"

"Easy Riko," Saruyama replied. "I just want to know you're sure."

"Yes," she replied huskily. "Please. I'm sorry for yelling. I just need it so bad. Please, I'm begging you, please fuck me."

"Okay," he replied.

She looked at her own slit and panicked a little. _Can he even fit? _She wondered.

He moved between her legs. "Ready?"

"Yes," she stated, with a little hesitance, as she spread her lips for his cock. "Please, Saruyama. Fuck me."

Saruyama leaned forward and guided himself between her waiting virgin cunt. He pushed in up to the head and touched her wall. _So tight,_ he thought. He looked into her sparkling and lust filled eyes. She nodded for him to finish it. He braced himself and then thrust in.

Riko gave out a slight hiss from feeling the head of his cock for the first time and more till she felt it hit her wall.

Riko screamed. She hadn't expected the pain to be so bad. Tears streamed down her face. Saruyama leaned down and held her lovingly as she adapted to his intrusion. He pulled out of her and then kissed her cheeks and held her close.

"Don't stop!"

"Ok" Saruyama replied. As she gently grabbed Saruyama's erected cock and slowly positioned it in front of her entrance. "Are you ready?" He whispered.

"I think I'm ready now," She said as she began to take a deep breathe and in one deep and hard thrust Saruyama broke through as she strongly held in the searing pain

Saruyama began to pull out. Then he thrust in again. He repeated the motion again and again. Riko's whimpers of pain soon became moans of pleasure. He kissed her neck as he pumped her sex.

"Oh Saruyama," she sighed. "It feels… good. Very good. Harder. Please fuck me harder."

"Right," Saruyama grunted. He began to increase his pace. He was incredibly turned on by how tight she was. He lifted himself up and pumped harder into her cunt. Saruyama continued to pump her harder and harder.

"Oh Saruyama!" She screamed. "Fuck me! More! More!"

Saruyama grabbed her breasts as he pounded her. She moaned loudly as he squeezed her tits.

"I'm cumming Riko!" He cried as He felt the climax build up inside him.

He tried to pull out but Riko wrapped her legs around him

Saruyama tried to protest, but it was too late. The pressure became too much and he released himself. Riko could feel him explode inside of her. Saruyama collapsed on his lover. They lay there panting for a few seconds.

He pulled out of her. "Turn over."

Riko did as told. She began to get on fours, but Saruyama had her lay on the roof on her stomach. "What are you up to?" she asked playfully, enjoying the odd feeling of the concrete on her skin.

"Just wanted to do a little experiment," Saruyama replied. He rubbed himself in the soft crease of her butt cheeks. "Want to try something new?"

Riko's eyes widened a bit. She knew what Ben was suggesting. She hadn't put much thought into that particular form of sex, but that didn't mean she was unwilling. "Let's do it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile still at the park)

"So how much longer will Rito remain a girl" Peke asked

Lala answered. "oh he should start to be turning back any minute now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saruyama smiled as he pulled apart her rear to reveal her anus. Straddling her, he slowly pushed inside. Rito groaned in pain as she stretched to compensate for him. Soon he had shoved the rod deep into her tight second hole. It was so warm and tight. Then Rikos skin stated to itch a she ignored it when Saruyama yelled. "Oh man, Riko!"

Riko at first wasn't fond of this act. But as he had reached deeper into her, the sensation started to grow on her. Then Saruyama began fucking her and she really got into it. She twisted in pain, nothing ever being shoved up there before. It felt like she was about to split open, and, so she cried out "It's so hot! My ass is hot! Fuck me hard in my ass!" The itch on her body was growing stronger

Saryama pulled her up as he plowed her anus. He reached one hand to grip her breast, while he reached to rub her unoccupied pussy with his other. Rikos's pleasure was building rapidly from this. "I'm gonna cum Saruyama!" she shouted. The itching was unbearible now.

"Im going to cum too." But just before he could release himself inside her ass Riko turned back into Rito.

Saryama stared at as his best friend whome only a second ago had been Riko.

Rito looked up at Saruyama who still had his dick up his ass. "So uh....you gonna finish this or what?"

**(END)**


End file.
